


When Hell Froze

by freewilledcas (Mollyxxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Winter, care, sick, winter special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollyxxx/pseuds/freewilledcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sick but s/he doesn't want to miss the last days of winter. Crowley tries to give her/him a winter wonderland.</p><p>Better reading experience! <a href="http://queenofhell.xyz/fanfic/when-hell-froze/">http://queenofhell.xyz/fanfic/when-hell-froze/</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hell Froze

' _I knew you'd be here._ ', Crowley said as he entered the grand doors to his library in Hell.

You looked up to smile at him as you placed your book on your lap.

Your holiday break has been plagued by a bad case of cold and Hell is definitely a good place to get all warm and toasty. Being indoors, or should I say underground, is a bit of a drag though. It's the first time in years that you're not out hunting in winter but so far, you've been bedridden. Well, you do love the extra attention Crowley has put into you while you were sick. You spent most of your time under comfortable Swiss eiderdowns. Crowley would bring in your favorite soup and he won't leave until you've eaten everything until the last drop. He cuddled with you while you both watched movies.

It wasn't long until you started to get your strength back. All those lying in bed just snuggled up with Crowley was lovely but you knew you needed to stretch your legs if you wanted to be back up on your feet. So while Crowley was gone, you decided to get out of bed and walk about. You chose to go to the library as you definitely love the ambiance of the room and the smell of old book pages.

' _You should be resting, love._ ', Crowley declared as he handed you a cup of tea.

' _I'm feeling better now, thanks to your constant looking after me._ ', you replied after you took a sip of your tea.

' _Anything for you, darling._ ', Crowley whispered as he leaned down to kiss your forehead.

 _'I just wish I could get better so I can go out and enjoy the final days of winter. I just love winter, with the snow falling down and the cool breeze outside. This will be my first winter in years with no hunting case to mind but I ended up being sick this time. I'm just really eager to grab my share of winter wonderland._ ', you added as you wrapped your hands around your cup of tea, warming your palms.

Crowley raised his hand to caress your cheek, a sad look on his face.

' _Oh don't worry about me, I am more than happy to spend my winter here, with you._ ', you said cheerfully.

' _I guess I'll leave you to your reading then._ ', Crowley said as he kissed your cheek and walked out of the library.

 

* * *

 

_'I figured I'd give you a New Year's present._ ', Crowley announced as he marched towards you. It's probably an hour since he last talked to you because now, you're halfway through the novel you were reading.

' _A present?_ ', you inquired as he placed a box on your lap.

' _Yes darling. Now, open it._ ', Crowley said excitedly. You giggled at the sight of him looking like a child opening his Christmas present.

You lifted off the top of the box and you found a pair of ice skating shoes inside.

' _Oh thank you for this Crowley. Although it's a pity that I can't use this right now. It's probably too cold outside and I'd rather be warm right now._ ', you commented.

He took the ice skating shoes and knelt down in front of you. ' _Who said we're going out?_ '

Before you even got the chance to protest, Crowley has put on the ice skating shoes on your feet.

' _Where are we going?_ ', you asked as he stood up and held out his hands to help you up on your feet.

In one snap of his fingers, the library is transformed into what you'd say is a winter wonderland. The shelves of books were still on the wall but the floor is nothing but ice. A few moments later, snow started falling from the ceiling which is now turned into a bright shade of white. What's even more surprising is that you're not feeling too cold at all.

You stood there in awe as you try to take in the sudden transformation of your surroundings.

Crowley held you as he tried to keep you balanced on your skates.

' _How--How is this possible?_ ', you asked with excitement in your voice.

' _You like it darling?_ ', Crowley said smugly.

' _Oh I love it!_ ', you wanted to give him a hug but your foot slipped and instead, you fell right into his arms.

' _Oops, sorry._ ', you mumbled.

He raised his hand to tuck a stray strand of your hair away from your face.

He looked down and smiled at you.

' _How about I teach you how to skate._ '


End file.
